Tarea Extracurricular
by Jazminex27
Summary: Los pensamientos personales alejan a Tsuna aún más de aprobar el colegio, así que decide pedirle ayuda a Gokudera... ¿Podrían realmente hacer la tarea estando solos? / Oneshot - 1000 palabras.


**Título: **Tarea extracurricular.

**Anime/Manga: **Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Pareja: **Hayate Gokudera x Tsunayoshi Sawada (5927)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. Todo es propiedad de Akira Amano-sama. De ser míos, no habría necesidad de escribir fics, porque 5927 sería una pareja real. Yo sólo hayo uso de ellos para darle a las fangirls un buen momento :3

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**1) Spoilers**? No mucho, si quieres lee, nada específico xD

**2) YAOI: **Nada explícito, pero si Shounen Ai, esto quiere decir: BoysLove; BoyxBoy; ChicoxChico, si eres homofóbico o algo similar, mejor vuelve a la página anterior. Nadie te obliga a leer algo que no te agrada. Amor & Tolerancia~.

Sin más, a leer :3!

**.**

**.+*~+~+~*+.**

**.**

Otro día más para el perdedor Tsuna. Estaba más que resignado. ¿Sacar buenas calificaciones y dirigir una familia de la Mafia? Por demás, estamos hablando de la más grande y poderosa de todas. Le reprocha esto a Reborn todos los días, y sólo consigue que le pegue y lo trate peor. Ya habían vencido a Byakuran, ¿No? No tenían que seguir entrenando. Si algo sucedía sólo debían liberar sus cajas armas, o aprovecharse de Lambo para pedirle ayuda a la Vongola de 10 años en el futuro. Suficiente con los exámenes.

-¡Sawada! -Gritó el profesor, quitando al muchacho de sus pensamientos- Volviste a bajar el promedio de toda la clase. 20.

-¡Así se hace, Tsuna! -Comentó Takeshi, que había obtenido un 15.

-Yamamoto... -el Joven Vongola no dejaba de preguntarse cómo podía ser tan... tan… bien, ya saben.

-¡Juudaime! ¡Yo lo ayudaré con sus Notas!

-Gokudera... –su mente se puso en blanco unos segundos- H-hai.

Es cierto, habíase cruzado antes por su mente el tema, pero lo ignoró desesperadamente. ¿Por qué no pensaba tanto ya en Kyoko? ¿Por qué cuando pensaba en a quién debía proteger, sus guardianes invadían su mente? ¿Por qué Gokudera era el primero en quien pensaba? Él siempre lo cuidaba, eso es cierto. Era parte de su familia, sí. Estaba a su lado a todo momento y... ¿Y entonces? Era claro que le gustaba, pero el castaño no pensaba ni admitir que ello cruzaba su mente ni cómo su corazón se inundaba con él. "Olvídalo, somos dos hombres, es imposible", se repetía a sus adentros como si fuera a cambiar algo con eso.

Aún así, salía sólo a flote. Cada que lo tocara, si incluso sólo se tratara de una palmada en el hombro, su pulso se aceleraba y su rostro de enrojecía.

E inmediatamente ignoraba todo aquello.

**.**

**.+*~+~+~*+.**

**.**

El albino cumplió con su parte. Tocó el timbre de salida y todos fueron a sus respectivos hogares, salvo por él. Bien, y Reborn.

Mantuvieron todo el camino en silencio. Llegaron y se dirigieron normalmente al cuarto, exceptuando el incómodo silencio, después de todo, Gokudera siempre se auto invitaba y entraba gritando y... Pateando a... ¿Yamamoto? Es verdad, siempre anda al lado de él.

"Quizás está conmigo por el compromiso de Vongola, y le guste él. Que sea mi mano derecha debe ser sólo por respeto entonces... o algo así...". De repente se vio aislado y deprimido, como si aquel pesado silencio ya no tuviera importancia.

Nana, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo e I-Pin, todos habían salido de compras. Ingresaron callados en la habitación. Gokudera se sentó en el piso y sacó y dejó sus libros de texto sobre la pequeña mesa. Tsuna se dirigió con paso pesado y se sentó en su cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Reborn quedó en la puerta, observándolos.

-Tengo asuntos que atender, Dame-Tsuna, ¡Estudia! -Una sonrisa apareció rápidamente en su cara y se esfumó a la misma velocidad- Gokudera, te lo dejo.

-H-hai... -respondió éste, despacio y desanimado.

Saltó por la ventana y desapareció. Ambos permanecieron en su lugar, viendo a lados diferentes.

-¡Bien! ¡Comencemos Juudaime! -El cambio de su voz tan repentino lo sorprendió. Aún así, podía verse en su rostro una angustia reprimida.

Tsuna asintió y se sentó de la misma forma, frente al peliblanco, quien comenzó a explicarle lentamente y pausado (verdaderamente raro frente a su costumbre de una teoría rápida y superficial) al alumno que no lo escuchaba, que sólo se centraba en sus labios moviéndose al compás de sus ojos, leyendo, y en las inmensas ganas de robarlos sólo para él frente a las cuales ya se había rendido. Es más, comenzaban a controlar su mente. Era cuestión de tiempo para animarse en un impulso a hacer algo que nunca hubiese creído posible.

-Entonces, ¿Entendió algo?

Tras no recibir respuesta alguna, notó por primera vez que no estaba siendo escuchado, y que su pupilo mantenía la vista perdida, fija en el piso y cabizbajo, como si durmiera con los ojos abiertos. Suspiró.

-Juudaime, ¿Está escuchándome?

Una lágrima cayó sobre la hoja en la que Gokudera había resuelto unos ejercicios. De repente, se llenó de angustia y un nudo se formó en su garganta.

-¿H-huh? J-Juudaim-Me... -Su voz temblaba casi tanto como sus manos.

-No me llames así -comenzó a responder murmurando, para cambiar su cara a una de desesperación, tomó a Gokudera de los hombros fuertemente y levantó la voz- ¡No me trates de Usted! ¡Ya deja de llamarme "Décimo" todo el tiempo, tengo nombre! ¿Por qué? -lo soltó lentamente y volvió a balbucear- ¿Es que sólo estás conmigo por Vongola? Así, nunca podría tenerte como más que un compañero... -Terminó esa oración quebrado, cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó caer muchas más lágrimas.

Había hablado. Delató todos sus pensamientos; quizás no literalmente, pero el fanático de la dinamita no era lento. No sabía dónde esconderse, y su Mano Derecha no sabía qué hacer. Realmente había hecho llorar a su persona más preciada.

Tsuna sintió en un sólo segundo, el ruido de la mesa siendo tirada a un lado, su cuerpo cayendo contra el piso, una mano fría recubriendo su mejilla. Para cuando llegó a abrir los ojos, tenía enfrente de su rostro a Gokudera, tomando suavemente sus labios con los de él. Un beso leve, desesperado y miedoso que duró no más de veinte segundos.

Se separó lentamente y quedaron viéndose a los ojos, como si estuvieran transmitiéndose miles de sentimientos de esa forma. El castaño hizo un ademán de continuar con el beso, pero de detuvo.

Su cara estaba total y completamente roja, a diferencia del albino, que sólo tenía un rubor suave y una mirada seria y tierna a la vez.

Cayó en cuenta de la situación y se levantó de repente, quedando parado sobre las rodillas, con una pierda a cada lado de aquella pequeña persona que tanto le gustaba.

-Porque... -Comenzó a responder su inesperada inquietud- Eso es porque el Juudaime sólo puede tener una Mano Derecha... -Tsuna, incrédulo, comenzó a sentarse despacio- Porque quiero ser el único para el décimo, así como usted siempre ha sido el único para mí...

**.**

**.+*~+~+~*+.**

**.**

.

**Hey, hey, hey! Un fic viejo que tenía guardado por ahí. Sean piadosos, lo escribí hace meses, cuando no tenía practica suficiente para que sea cool Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**En fin, acepto tomates, papas, naranjas, ¡La fruta podrida que más les guste! Crítas constructivas y destructivas, ideas para proyectos futuros, ¡Sólo dígan lo que piensan! **

**Recuerden que mientras ustedes se alimentan de comida, nosotros los escritores nos alimentamos de reviews ;-; **

**Las quiero mucho mis fangirls :3 **

**Besitos, que tengan un lindo día y escriban mucho ^^!**

**Nos vemos en mi prox fic c:**


End file.
